Don't Trust the D in Apartment 23
Don't Trust the D___ in Apartment 23 is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis After making an "offensive" Twitter post, Brian Griffin becomes a social pariah and gets run out of town. Plot After Brian renews his interest in his Twitter account to join a protest, he starts tweeting on a regular basis. His tweets gather little attention until he makes a racially insensitive remark about a film before seeing Baywatch. While in the theater, his tweet goes viral and he exits to find an angry mob awaiting him who chase him home. Despite his attempt to delete the tweet, Brian as well as the family are treated as pariahs. Brian's attempt to apologize also falls flat and Lois tells him that he needs to move out for the safety of the family. Shocked, Brian packs up, finds a run-down apartment and settles in. Characters Major Roles *Brian Griffin *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lou Spinazola Minor Roles *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Jerome Cool J Quotes :and Lois watch Meg do a one woman performance of "[[I Love Trash]"] :Peter: Who's fault is this? :Lois: You're wearing a garbage bag as a cape, who do you think? ---- :hits on a girl in the library :Brian: So, who are you reading? :Girl: George Elliot. :Brian: Ah, Georgie. I'm a big fan. I think he ... :Girl: She. :Brian: She said it best, when she said. at a page of the girl's book Bantam Press, 1851. ---- :racist tweet :Brian: About to see the new Kevin Hart movie. Just kidding. I'm white & went to college. #BaywatchMovie ---- :Peter: Hey, Jerome. Gimme a beer. :Jerome': Oh, why? Cuz I'm like your slave? Man, you're no better than your racist dog. :Peter: Come on, man. Brian was just making a joke. :Quagmire: I told you about Brian, man. I told you. ---- :sensitivity mob gangs up on Chris and Meg in the lunchroom :Sensitive Guy: Your dog wrote an insensitive tweet. You can't eat here. :Chris: Uh-oh, Meg. It's a sensitivity mob. :Meg: It was just a joke! :Sensitive Girl: There's no such thing as jokes anymore. :Other Sensitive Guy: Yeah, we live in a post-joke world. ---- :Lois: This is getting out of control. We can't leave the house without getting harassed. :Peter: Yeah, yesterday I went outside to try to get the mail and I had a seizure. ---- :apologizes to an offended angry mob :Brian: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here today to apologize ... :Offended Man: Why did you say "ladies" first? That's sexist! :Brian: It's just ... It's just a standard greeting. Let ... let me start over. Gentlemen and ladies ... :Offended Woman: Ooh, says the man! :Brian: Okay, sorry I ... I, um. Humans in the audience. :Offended Basketball: I identify as a basketball! ---- :Brian: What do you all want from me? Huh? Do you wanna ruin my life? Then, congratulations! You did it! Everybody hates me! I can't leave the house without getting harassed, no one will hire me, ... :Stewie: offscreen That was a problem, before. ---- :gets ready to leave the family :Stewie: Brian wait! :comes back to say one last thing to Brian :Stewie: This collar is ours. It has our address on it. :takes Brian's collar :Stewie: Peace, dude. ---- :Store Clerk: Hey, did you knock over a few bottles in Aisle 7? :Brian: Um, yeah. :Store Clerk: sigh :Brian: ... Okay. Trivia *Brian's Twitter account name is "@d0gbackwards", which is an actual account assigned to Brian since October of 2016. Peter uses the same name as his Instagram account, PumpkinEater69. A note on the account by "Peter" claims he had to take @PumpkinEater80 after messing up his @PumpkinEater69 account. *Many of the Twitter accounts that send hate mail to Brian are those of Fuzzy Door Productions staff members, including Matt Fusfeld of American Dad!. *Brian mentions kissing a transexual when yelling at the angry mob. *Brian being booed copies the same gag used on the The Cleveland Show episode "Another Bad Thanksgiving" when Cleveland has the same response for Donna's sister Janet. Cultural References *The title references the television show Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. *Brian's tweet refers to an incident of another tweet by Justine Sacco, who noted that she was headed to Africa and hoped she wouldn't get AIDS, then tried to laugh it off by noting she was white. Sacco, who had only 170 followers at the time, arrived in Cape Town following her flight to find her tweet had gone viral worldwide and caused an outpouring of hate towards her, costing her her job in the process. An attempt to delete the tweet failed to alleviate the damage done. *The school lunch room fight is a homage to the church fight scene in Kingsman: The Secret Service, which includes Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird". *Stewie declaring he's going to yell "Viva La Stool" to the college camera crew like a "young white drunkard" is a reference to the comedy website Barstool Sports and their core audience of young adult males known as "Stoolies". *Brian imitates Steve Urkel from Family Matters while talking to the woman at the library by saying "Did I do that?" which is one of Urkel's catchphrases. *Brian leaves the Griffins to the tune of "Pac Man Fever" by Buckner & Garcia. *At the Quahog Pharmacy, Brian sings a line of Soul Asylum's "Runaway Train". *Stewie mentions the frozen pizza company DiGiorno's use of a domestic violence tweet intended to pitch their pizza. Gallery Videos File:Brian Goes To The Library To Creep On Women Season 16 Ep. 6 FAMILY GUY File:Brian Gets Back On Twitter Season 16 Ep. 6 FAMILY GUY File:Peter Gets Kicked Out For Defending Brian Season 16 Ep. 6 FAMILY GUY-0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Brian Episodes Category:Political Episodes Category:Emmy-Winning Episodes